I'll Be
by lilmissey0000
Summary: This is the campanion piece to You Get Me, my other fic. This is in Troy's POV while he is waiting for Gabi he hears a song that reminds him of her and there realationship. Based on the song I'll Be by Edwin McCain. Troyella! OneShot!


**Author's Note: **Hey you guys so this is the companion piece to my other fic You Get Me. If you haven't read that… well I suggest you read it… it might help this fic make little more sense.

**Summary:** While waiting for Gabriella to get to his house, Troy hears a song on the radio that reminds him of Gabriella and his relationship with her.

**DISCLAIMER:** As much as I wished I owned High School Musical, or this beautiful song that this fic is based on, unfortunately I don't, they belong to Disney and Edwin McCain.

Troy's POV

I am sitting here in my room waiting for Gabi to get here, she said she would be here by now, but I guess maybe she is running late today, although she never runs late.

Have you ever heard a song that just reminds you of what you want to be for a certain person? Well I have, more like I just actually heard the song. I am sitting here reading a Sports Illustrated magazine with the radio on, not sure what station the radio is turned too, but that is besides the point… So anyways I am reading this article in the magazine about basketball and I hear this song come on, I remember hearing this song before but thought nothing of it, but now I am here, listening to it, for not the first time, but actually HEARING it, hearing the actual meaning for the first time.

_The strands in your eyes that color them wonderful  
Stop me and steal my breath  
Emeralds from mountains thrust towards the sky  
Never revealing their depth_

I don't know exactly what it is about her eyes but I can never get enough of then, when I look into her eyes it is like I can't breathe. Listen to yourself Troy you are starting to sound like some sappy romance novel, man what has happened to me and gotten into my head, oh yeah that's right… Gabi!

_**Flashback**_

_Gabi and Troy are sitting on her balcony watching the sunset with a blanket wrapped around them._

"_Troy why are you staring at me?"_

"_I am not staring at you"_

"_yes you are"_

"_Am not"_

"_Are too"_

"_Am not"_

"_Are too"_

"_okay fine maybe I was, but I can't myself for staring at a beautiful girl."_

"_Stop saying stuff like that"_

"_Why? I am just stating the truth" Gabriella blushes_

"_Gabi look at me"_

_Gabi looks up to see Troy's ocean blue eyes staring straight into her chocolate brown eyes of her own._

"_You really are a beautiful girl Gabriella, but that isn't why I love you. You know what I love most about you besides your personality, and all your cute little habits, like twirling your hair in your finger and biting your lower lip when you are nervous."_

_And with that Gabi stops biting her lip and twirling her hair _

"_What do you love most about me besides those things?"_

"_Your eyes"_

"_My eyes, why my eyes?"_

"_Because when I look into your eyes it makes me feel as though time has stopped and nothing bad can happen in the world. Because when I look into your eyes the loving and sweetness and I see in them takes my breath away. Because when I look into your eyes and see the love in them, I know that the love I see in them is for me, and makes me love you even more if that is even possible." _

_As he finishes saying that Troy see a lone tear slide down her cheek past her lips and onto the ground beneath them. _

"_Hey why are you crying?"_

"_Because that is the sweetest, most beautiful thing anyone has ever said to me, and the fact that I love you too."_

_Troy hugs Gabi until she suddenly pulls away_

"_Gabi what's wrong?"_

"_Nothing, I… I just want you to do something for me."_

"_Okay, what?"_

"_Kiss me"_

_And with that Troy kisses Gabi with all the passion and love he can muster, which is more than you would imagine._

_**End Flashback**_

_Tell me that we belong together  
Dress it up with the trappings of love   
I'll be captivated, I'll hang from your lips  
Instead of the gallows of heartache that hang from above  
And I'll be your crying shoulder  
I'll be loves suicide  
I'll be better when I'm older   
I'll be the greatest fan of your life  
_

Man I really am sappy because of her, but I honestly don't think I would want it any other way. So she brings out the more emotional, sappy, romantic side of me, yeah the guys aka Chad give me some grief for it, but I know for a fact that he can be the same way with Taylor, me and Gabi even got them on tape being all sappy with each other. Okay that is all besides, but it is the truth. In the end I just want to be there for Gabi, to let her know I am always there, her shoulder to cry on, to always make sure she is okay.

_**Flashback**_

_Troy and Gabriella are in their secret spot during free period during school and Troy looks over at Gabi…_

_Ok Troy you can do this just tell her, just say it, come Troy you can do, you can do it._

"_Gabi?"_

"_hmm…?" Gabi leans over and kisses Troy "What's up?"_

"_I need to tell you something."_

"_okay what is it?"_

"_I just wanted to tell you that… Well I just wanted to make sure that you know I am always here for you whenever you need me, no matter what time, and that if you ever need a shoulder to cry on, I am always here." Oh come on that isn't what you wanted to say and you know, oh god, now look at her, I think I just saw a tear._

"_Is that all you wanted to say?"_

"_Actually no. That really isn't what I wanted to say. What I really wanted to say was, or actually what I really want to say is that I… is that I… I Love You!"_

"_You love me?"_

"_yeah Gabi I do, I love you that is what I wanted to say." Troy looks away_

"_Troy look at me." Gabi turns his face to meet her own, and kisses him right on the lips_

"_Troy, I love you too!"_

_**End Flashback**_

_As we lie awake in my bed  
You're my survival, you're my living proof   
My love is alive not dead_

This song just describes a lot of the things I feel for her. I remember this one time we were laying in my bed just laying together…

_**Flashback**_

"_Gabi?"_

"_Hmm…?"_

"_You know what I realized?"_

"_What Troy Bolton have you realized?"_

"_That you my dear are a very, very unique girl, and very ticklish for that matter."_

_And with that Troy starts tickling her like there is no tomorrow_

"_T-T-T-Troy, pl-pl-pl-pl-please, stoooooopppp!"_

"_ok, ok, ok, I'll stop!"_

"_But Gabi I meant what I said, you really are a unique girl, but I mean that in a good way."_

"_You better mean that in a good way" as she softly hits Troy on the shoulder_

"_Of course I mean it in a good way, I mean you are unique, and because you are so unique to me you are able to show me what love is, and that love is alive, and not dead. And of course there is also the fact you can do a math equation from the senior math classes in half the time any of the senior can, and you are not even a senior yet."_

"_hey, that was mean you jerk, but I will admit it is the truth. What would I do without you to make fun of me, but also to tell me why you care so much about me."_

"_Well that's what I am here for… I love you, and everything about you."_

"_right back at cha… I love you too."_

_**End Flashback**_

_Tell me that we belong together  
Dress it up with the trappings of love   
I'll be captivated, I'll hang from your lips  
Instead of the gallows of heartache that hang from above  
And I'll be your crying shoulder  
I'll be loves suicide  
I'll be better when I'm older  
I'll be the greatest fan of your life _

It is amazing how I have been listening to this song and remember all these things, yet the song is still not over and Gabi is still not here. I wonder what is taking her so, she should have been here, I can only remember one other time she was late, and oh, that was hilarious when she finally showed up to class, she had been late to school, thus making her late for class.

_**Flashback**_

"_Hey you guys"_

"_Hey Troy" they all chorused_

"_Hey have you guys seen Gabi yet this morning?"_

"_Ummm… no we haven't" Stated Taylor looking around realizing Troy was right, Gabi wasn't around, then suddenly they all hear the bell ring, telling them they need to get to class_

"_Well come on guys we need to get to class, I am sure Gabi will show up, don't worry Troy" said Chad_

"_I'm not"_

"_Sure you're not"_

"_Let's just get to class"_

_They all get to class, and waiting for Ms. Darbus to finish roll, when the door to the class flies open and in comes Gabi tripping and stumbling over her own feet to try to get into her seat next to Troy, and in the process hits her ankle really hard on her desk_

"_Owwww, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, owwww…" _

"_Oh my God Gabi are you ok?" Troy sees a tear roll down her cheek_

"_Yes, I'm fine"_

"_Gabi, you're lying"_

"_ok, fine it really, really, really hurts"_

"_That's what I thought; Ms. Darbus can I take her to the nurses' office, her ankle looks like it is starting to swell, and it could use some ice"_

"_yes, yes go right ahead" she said after she saw Gabriella's ankle_

"_Come Gabi let's go" _

_Troy helps Gabi up, and helps her walk out since her ankle is still in pain and starting to swell and bruise up, and they walk out of the class._

"_So why were you so late, and you had to come stumbling in like that and hurt your ankle like you did?"_

"_My alarm never went off because I guess I forgot to set it last night, and when I did realize it and realized I was late for school I still had to shower, and get ready and you know my mom never let's me leave the house unless I eat breakfast, so I had to eat even if I was late, and…" And with that Troy cuts her off with a kiss_

"_You know you ramble, all you had to say was that your alarm never went off and that you were rushing to get to school as fast as you…" And with that Gabi cuts Troy off with a kiss._

"_You know you ramble"_

"_Come on princess klutz, lets get you to the nurses office so when can get some ice for that ankle of yours"_

_Next thing you know Troy picks up Gabi bridal style and carries her all the way to the nurses' office for that ice they were talking about._

_**End Flashback**_

_And I've dropped out, burned up, fought my way back from the dead  
Tuned in, turned on, remembered the thing that you said  
And I'll be your crying shoulder  
I'll be loves suicide  
I'll be better when I'm older  
I'll be the greatest fan of your  
The greatest fan of your life_

The song is finally over, I wonder where Gabi is; someone is knocking on my door, "Come in", why isn't she saying anything, what is she doing, ok now she is taking the magazine out of my hands, what is she… oh…

"Wow, Gabi what was that for?"

"Because you get me. I was on my way here and I was listening to my I-Pod when "You Get Me" by Michelle Branch, and I probably listened to like four or five times maybe more on the walk over here, and it just kept reminding me of you and how you always get me, and how you don't care what other people think of me or our relationship, and it just reminded me of how much I love you and how much I don't want to lose you."

As she finishes saying this she looks down and a silent tear falls down her cheek and onto his shirt. Troy lifts her chin so he can see her eyes, and she obliges and looks into his ocean blue eyes.

"Gabi look at me, I am always going to be here, and you are never going to lose me. Like I have said before I don't care what other people think, because I have you and you are my girl, and I do get you, just like you get me, and see beyond the basketball guy façade, and that is what matters most. That and the fact that I love you too."

"Thank you."

"For what?"

"For always being there."

"Like I said I am always here Gabriella. And plus I'll finally admit that, that song really is our song."

"Ha, I knew it, I knew it, I knew…" and with that Troy cuts off her rambling with a kiss to die for. When they pull away Gabriella pulls Troy in a hug and slowly but surely falls asleep in the arms of the one guy that really does get her, and Troy looks down and realizes she is asleep, and think to himself…_I guess I can wait till later to tell her about the other song…_ and soon he too falls asleep with Gabi in his lap and her head on his shoulder, and his arms around her waist.

_I'll be your crying shoulder  
I'll be loves suicide  
I'll be better when I'm older  
I'll be the greatest fan of your life  
The greatest fan of your life_

Wow… that's it. There is the companion to You Get Me, I hoped you liked it, so please tell me what you think, and review. Lots of Love xoxo!


End file.
